


I Will Always Come For You

by Black_Ink_2003



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Romance, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Ink_2003/pseuds/Black_Ink_2003
Summary: After (Y/n) is taken by the Zygerrian Slave Guild, Maul must find his lover and explain what he really is; a Sith Lord.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bit of a hard time getting Maul's personality right. I apologize if he is depicted softer here than he is in the Clone Wars series or in the Prequel trilogy.

The sun had cast orange and pink rays into the vast sky adorned with clouds. The green hills in the distance were fading into a deep blue, as the ball of fire in the sky disappeared into the oncoming night. A light breeze blew through my hair as darker clouds began to collect in the distance. A shadow loomed over me, causing me to lift my head to see who had joined me.  
“I was trying to work on the front door that’s been falling off its hinges, but the sight of your beautiful back has been distracting me,” the figure above me said, his towering form looming over me.

  
I smiled up at him and pat the spot on the ground next to me. “I thought you would never join me.”

  
The dathomirian zabrak settled in next to me, and placed his much larger, red hand atop mine. I leaned against his side, enjoying the sunset and his presence.  
“... Can… can I lay my head in your lap?” Maul asked, his fingers tracing my own.

  
I closed my eyes and leaned into him more, “Of course you can.”

  
He settled himself onto my thighs, being careful as to not poke me with the horns on his head.

  
Moments such as these were rare, as Maul is not one to openly show affection. There is also the fact that he would go away for long periods of time on missions he wont tell me much about, so we took advantage of the moments we have together.

  
Storm clouds continued to gather in the distance and the sun finally set. Maul’s eyes had been closed for a while.

  
“Come on, love. It looks like it’s going to storm, so we should get inside,” I said.

  
Maul opened his eyes and rose to his feet. I followed suit and we walked back to the small cottage we had out here in the middle of nowhere. Just as we entered our humble abode, a light drizzle began. Maul closed the squeaky door behind us as I began taking off my shoes and placing them against the wall.

  
“I’m going to finish working on this door before it starts to rain even harder,” Maul stated. I nodded at him, kissing his tatooed shoulder and then making my way to the back bedroom.  
I changed into clothes that were more comfortable for bed, before laying down on the small cott that was just big enough for my lover and I.

  
Later that night, Maul joined me on the cott by pulling the covers over us and laying an arm across my form. By the time I awoke the next morning, Maul was already up and preparing for his next mission. He was dressed in black robes, his lightsaber adorned at his waist.

  
A few hours later, we were both cleaned up and I was bidding him goodbye. With his forehead pressed against mine, I told him I loved him. Maul then told me he felt the same, and would return within a few days. We shared a kiss, that I felt was not long enough, and he boarded his small ship that we kept behind the house. He flew off, and his ship disappeared with him into the sky. I then walked back to the cott, where I put on gloves and walked out to our small garden to tend to in. I sang quietly to myself, and within a few more hours the sun once again set and I retired for the night. It once again stormed, and this time the weather continued on as such through the night. When I awoke, and after I prepared myself for the day, I heard the sound of a ship landing in the distance.

  
“That was faster than usual,” I said to myself, as I walked outside to greet me returning lover. However, when I got outside, I immediately took notice that the ship did not belong to Maul. It was orange, and appeared to be in poor condition. From it came two figures, both dressed in slave trader gear. I took a few steps back, before booking it back into the house.

  
“Oh no, oh no, oh no! They shouldn't be here! There isn't a town for miles and miles!” I whispered as I watched the strangers whose faces were to far away to make out. My hands began to shake, and I didn’t know what to do. Should I hide? Should I leave the house and run? Should I go out there and greet them? Should I just go about business as usual? I knew that Maul did shady work sometimes, and he told me when we began our relationship that I would be put in danger, but nothing had happened in years. I had no way to contact anyone, and there was no one for miles.

  
Suddenly it hit me, the gun! Maul and I kept a blaster around just in case we needed it for any reason. I ran to the bedroom, where I pulled the blaster out from under the bed. I then raced back to the window where I saw that the figures were approaching Maul and my house at an alarming rate. My heart pounded as I watched them walk closer and closer. I soon realised they were both male zygerrians, red/brown haired beings that were humanoid and cat-like in appearance. They likely belonged to the Zygerrian Slave Guild, a vicious group that Maul told me about, who would prey on the weak and make them slaves to be sold and worked to death in one way or another. They ran one of the biggest black markets for slaves, and their primary consumer was the hutt clan. Them being here could mean nothing good for for me. With this, I decided to open the back door to try to make it look that I ran out. I then raced to the kitchen, where I pulled a small notch in the wood of the island and watched as a small door opened to the island. I crawled inside and closed the secret door. The room inside the island was so small you might as well call it a large cabinet. Maul added the feature for me to hide in just in case anything bad, whether it be weather related or people, were to happen. I held the blaster close, pointed at the entrance to my little hideout, and my hands shook with fear that I was attempting to quench.

  
I could hear the front door being kicked open the newly repaired hinges breaking to the force of my intruders. I could hear grunting, and talking in another language that I did not understand. My breath hitched as I heard rummaging around and several items breaking. Then I heard one of them sniff, and an early silent pause.

  
“... I can smell her… she is still here…” A deep voice rumbled, now talking in basic instead of the other language they were speaking in earlier. The sniffing continued, and I heard footsteps close in on the island in the kitchen.

  
“... Come out little pet… Your smell is sweet, and to come willingly would be much easier for you,” another voice said, this more just as gruff but slightly higher pitched.

  
My hands continued to shake, and my eyes were glued to the entrance. What sounded like more shuffling, and then claws running along the island made my heart race. Suddenly the door to my hiding spot opened, and I shot out with the blaster without a second thought. I heard a grunt, and then the blaster was ripped from my hands by a whip. I saw the zygerrians, and the one with red hair grabbed me by my legs and pulled me out. I kicked my feet and attempted to stand up and fight, but all of a sudden there was a strong shock that went through my lower back, causing me to scream and drop to the ground as my vision went black.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky,” I said, laying my head against Maul’s shoulder as we took a break from beginning to start our garden.

  
Maul turned his head to face me, “Now why do you say that, my love?”

  
“Well… I just don't understand as to how I could have been so lucky as to have met you. You have changed everything for me, and I don’t know where I would be now without you,” I replied.

  
“... one day you will wish you never met me…. I should just leave you now, and spare you the pain.”

  
“What? No! I love you, Maul. No matter what happens, weather it be soon or far from now… I will always stay with you, and love you.”

  
“... I will always do my best to protect you… just know… just know that I will love you, now and always, and I will always come for you.”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

I awoke to a small, dark, cold, and smelly room. I looked down to find my hands bound together, and my body bare of clothes. I shuddered, and curled up in on myself, a sinking feeling taking over my body. I didn’t know were I was, why I was there, or how long it had been sense I had been home.

  
Not too long after I awoke, a twi'lek appeared at the bars to my cell. She opened the door and walked in, a defeated look on her face. She carried a bucket of water and a sponge. She told me to get up, as she needed to clean me for the ceremony.

  
“What ceremony?” I asked, doing as she asked of me.

  
She began wetting the sponge, “The coming of age ceremony, where zygerrian males will choose a fresh slave to become his personal tool. Whether that be simply serving, or something more, is up to him. But… there have been rumors that you are the most valuable, and they will likely all want you.”

  
“... May I ask why?” I questioned.

  
“Why what?”

  
“Why am I supposedly the most valuable? And, where am I?”

  
“You are in the Zygerrian Slave Guild Black Market, and you are the most valuable because you are the lover of a sith lord. You would be a good money maker if your Zabrak was desperate enough to have you back. I have heard people say that… that if a human can handle a Zabrak, then they must be especially skilled in… other things.”

  
I was taken aback, a sith lord? All I had known of maul was that he went on missions for the separatists in order to make ends meet. He told me he bought the lightsaber off a drunk man, and had force abilities but was never taught how to use them by either side. No, I didn't believe that he was a sith lord, he was probably just perceived that way because of the lightsaber he carried.

  
The twi’lek scrubbed me down and fixed my hair to look presentable. When I asked her for clothes, she said I was not allowed to have any as I was currently considered the lowest rank of slave. She walked me down several hallways before helping me step onto a round platform. She then placed a metal collar around my neck, and told me she was sorry. The platform then began to lift up into a hole in the ceiling, similar to a celebrity being lifted onstage to a performance.

  
I squinted as I was raised up onto an open, sandy, arena. I attempted to cover myself, but it was all in vain. I saw several others standing next to me, also naked. A male togruta, male rodian, female theelin, male mikkian, and female nautolan stood just as scared as I was beside me. Before us, in the stands of the arena was a cheering crowd. They appeared to be mostly zygerrians, one or two were huts, and several others in the crowd appeared to be bounty hunters.

  
“These,” a voice boomed over a loudspeaker, “are the finest fresh slaves to not yet be broken in black market custody. Today, five slaves will be chosen to complete five zygerrians right of passage. The slave that is left over from the pick, will then be pitted against a desert rancor to end the ceremony in blood. To begin, we will have Tharamak chose first.” A brunette, stocky, and young zygerrian entered the arena from the opposite side to which I stood. As he approached us, he raised his fists and had the crowd cheering his name over and over.

  
Tharamak walked down the row of us, touching the mikkian and theelin in several places. Then he reached me, licked his lips, and proceed to run his hands all over my form. I was shaking, unable to move and fearful of what would happen if I did. I longed for Maul, and for him to suddenly appear and save me. As Tharamak continued to touch me, contemplating a decision he oh so clearly already made, I spotted a hooded figure in the crowd. The figure adorned a black cloak, hiding their face, but not their tall demeanor.

  
“This one!” Tharamak yelled, who then took hold of my cuffed hands and dragged my to the area of the arena where he had entered from, all while the crowd continued to scream his name. I stumbled a few times, but was ultimately taken to an area above the crowded arena. A box like room, similar to that at a horse race, reserved only for the privileged.

  
Tharamak sat down, and tugged me down to sit on his lap. He then continued to watch as others of his race took on slaves of their own. He continued to rub my thigh, in an up and down, circular motion. I was shivering, and fearful of what was to come as I had no control over the situation.

  
“Don’t shake,” he said, “I promise you will have a glorious purpose; to please me when and however I say you will. You have no need to be afraid, pet, for your only thought should now be of me, and what you will do next to make me-"

  
“I thought I would find you here,” an unknown voice said.

  
Tharamak turned his head to face his visitor. “Ah, Zabrak, I see I am once again graced with your presence. Please,” Tharamak stood up abruptly, causing me to slip and fall onto the floor. I yelped, but kept my head down.

  
“Yes, I was simply wondering what lovely specimen you have so kindly chosen. Maybe you wouldn’t mind showing this salve off to me?” The zabrak said.

  
“Of course,” Tharamak complied, and yanked me to my feet and forced me to look at the man in front of me. I gasped and my heart clenched at the sight of the figure in front of me.

  
“What beauty,” Maul said, his facial features and expression slightly covered by shadows from the cloak he wore. Yet, his gaze never left mine. “You have surely chosen well.”

  
“Indeed I have,” Tharamak then ran the back of his hand up and down my arm, looking at me with hungry eyes.

  
“Don’t touch me.” I whispered, and jerked away ever so slightly from the zygerrian male.

  
“What was that?” Tharamakasked, his voice laced with venom.

  
“I-I said don’t touch-“

  
Tharamak pressed a button on a panel of his slave trader armor.

  
“A slave never talks back to their master!” He yelled.

  
My neck was instantly burning with an electrical shock. I screamed and attempted to claw and the ring around my throat, only to burn my fingers in the process.

  
Maul took a step forward but stopped himself from helping me, must have known that it would only cause me more pain.

  
Tharamak lifted his finger from the button, and the pain ceased to exist. I had not even realized I was withering on the ground until that moment. I was panting, and attempting to catch my breath while I could stare at nothing but the floor.

  
“You will learn quickly, pet, to know your place and love what you do,” Tharamak said, pulling me back to my feet where I then stood on shaking weak legs.

  
“She is still new, is she not?” asked Maul, who was now staring Tharamak straight in his greedy eyes. “I would assume that she has yet to undergo processing?”

  
“Yes, but before she does, I fully intend to see how well she is at... other things. Later tonight, after the ceremony, I will take her back to my room and see if perhaps she has never ever been taken.”

  
Maul was silent for a moment, then changed his gaze to stare at my weaker body. He then said, “I’m sure this slave has already been taken. Did you hear from who she came from?”

  
“Oh yes,” stated Tharamak, “She was the concubine to a sith lord. She would be a good bartering chip for money, but, she is just too appetizing to let go of.”

  
“Not a concubine… she was his lover. He truly and deeply loves her. I would be careful to whom you present her to. This Sith Lord is known to show no mercy.”

  
They continued to talk until Tharamak was called back down to complete the ceremony. He then asked Maul to watch me, and gave him a button to my shock collar.

  
As soon as he left, Maul bent down and hugged me. I leaned into him, but was unable to truly hug him due to my bound wrists.

  
“I’m sorry… I really don’t know what happened. One minute they landed, and then they came to the house. I tried to hide, but they found me… I shot at them but they took away my blaster and… That’s the last thing I remember before waking up here…” I explained, taking comfort in my zabrak.

  
“Don’t… don’t apologize. I should have known better. I should have left you more addicualtly equipt, or taken you with me, or known they were coming for you…. I am so sorry, (Y/n),” Maul whispered, squeezing me tighter. “... unfortunately, I can’t do anything for you just yet. There are too many people, and too little time to get you out of the city right now. But I promise I will have you out by sunrise tomorrow, love.”

  
“Don’t fret, Maul… I know you will do what you can… I trust you, I always have and always will. Just, please, be careful.” I said.

  
Maul smiled, the smallest of smiles, and said, “Darling, when am I ever careful?”


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on the edge of a plush, round bed. The thin red and gold bikini I wore was uncomfortable, The chain straps kept pinching my skin as I reluctantly awaited my “master’s” return.  
I closed my eyes, taking in deep breaths, and telling myself to be strong. Telling myself that Maul will come for me, and he won’t let that man lay his grubby hands on me. I was disturbed from my train of thought by a tap on the window.

  
I stood up, and carefully walked to the glass, overlooking the rest of the Slave Trade City. As I pulled back the curtains, I found Maul, his hood on, gripping onto the small ledge. A smile grew upon my face, I quickly opened the window and grabbed onto his arm, pulling him inside.

  
His feet hit the red carpet, and he quickly closed the window and put the curtains back.

  
I hugged him, paying no mind to the fact that he was still in the process of turning around to face me. I gripped him tight, and hoped to never let go.

  
“I see you missed me,” Maul said, the deep rumble of his voice soothing my previous fears.

  
I pulled away from him, smiling from ear to ear, and nodded my head. “So tell me, what’s the plan?”

  
Maul smirked, “don’t you trust me, my dear?”

  
Before I could respond, I heard the handle of the door to the room jiggle. I quickly whispered, “Hide!” before jumping back onto the bed.

  
Maul looked around, then decided to hide in the closet across from the end of the bed. You wouldn't ever be able to tell he was there, through the shutter doors.

  
Tharamak waltzed through the door, a smug grin on his face. As soon as he saw me, his eyes glazed over. He said, “Well, If I didn’t know any better, I would say you were sculpted to be that beautiful.”

  
I looked up at him, trying to keep my fear to a minimum. Maul was in the room, watching, and I knew there would be no harm to me as long as he was here.

  
“I am not an object to be ogled at by the likes of you,” I spat.

  
Tharamak dropped his grin, and said, “You’re right, you are for much more than that,” He then pounced on me, pushing me into the bed and clawing at the straps on my outfit.

  
I yelped, and attempted to push him off. “Stop! Get your hands off me!” I yelled.

  
Suddenly, I heard the low hum of the all too familiar red lightsaber come to life. I guess Tharamak didn’t hear the blade being activated because he never once took his eyes off of me.

Before he even knew what was happening, he was being ripped off of me and thrown to the opposite end of the room.

  
I scrambled to my feet and ran behind the cover of the beautiful red zabrak in the room. Maul let out a deep growl and got into a protective position with his lightsaber.

  
“Hey, what do you think you’re doing?” Tharamak exclaimed.

  
“This woman is not an object,” Maul started “she is no one’s property, and is free to do whatever she wishes. I, on the other hand, am Sith Lord Darth Maul, and you have taken the one person I love, my wife, and disturbed the peace in our home,” Maul then twirled his lightsaber and tore off the hide of his cloak to reveal his furious expression and menacing crown of horns.

  
“He-hey, I can give you anything you want. Do you want money? Do you want women? What? What do you want? I’m begging you, please, sith lord, please don-"

  
Maul swung his saber and slashed through Tharamak’s body numerous times.

  
I flinched every time I heard Tharamak scream, and listened to the sizzle of the red laser burning the flesh of the zygerrian slaver.

  
When the body lay lifeless, and Maul’s form heaved with ragged breaths, I slowly reached out my hand to my lover's arm.

  
“Maul?” I said. “Can we go home?”

  
Maul stayed where he was, not moving to face me, or give any hint as to what was coming next.

  
“Please,” I whispered.

  
Maul turned off his weapon, and as slowly as a snail, then turned around the face me. His eyes held some kind of unmasked emotion I had never seen from him. Guilt? Relief? Concern? I could not tell. Maybe it was love, or remorse.

  
Maul gently took hold of the hand I had placed oh his arm. He brought my hand up to his lips, and placed a dry-liped kiss to the back of my hand. “Yes,” he said, “I will take you home now. And then…” he paused, his eyes unable to look into mine, “... I will explain.”

  
Maul gave me his cloak, which I promptly wrapped around my form to hide my outfit and face from view. Maul then walked me out of the slaver building, and through the nearly empty streets. The light from the stars and the three moons were the only objects to light our way. We were able to make it to his ship and leave the planet undetected. We promptly sat in an uncomfortable silence on the way home. I was grateful for Maul is his rescue, but I was conflicted as well. Was Maul a Sith Lord? Had he been lying to me in our years together about what really goes on when he leaves for “work”? Was Maul a bad man? I love him, and never once has he done me wrong.

  
When we arrived back home, and I changed into clothes that felt more like me, I greeted Maul in our living room.

  
“So,” I began, “I have some questions. But first, I want you to understand that I love you.”

  
Maul stood there, his black robes simply lovely against his fit form. He gave a nod of his head for me to continue.

  
“Maul… are you a sith?”

  
“... I knew this day would come eventually. I didn’t want you to find out like this.”

  
“But you’ve kept this secret from me throughout our relationship? Maul, I’ve trusted you, and I’ve given you my everything. I keep no secrets from you.”

  
“I know, I just… you are one of the greatest things that has ever happened to me. I knew that I might lose you if I was honest, and I wasn’t about to let that happen… (Y/n), I need you to understand that I kept it hidden for you. For your safety, and so you could live a relatively normal life to what you want,” Maul finally looked me in the eyes.

  
“So then… the lightsaber-“

  
“Is mine. I found the crystal, and built the weapon myself… I am, or was, a sith apprentice to Darth Sidious.”

  
“What do you mean; was?”

  
Maul then went on to explain how he was taken from his home at a young age for the purpose of an apprenticeship in the dark side, and his deadly encounter with Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi in losing his legs, and his loss of title of sith apprentice to Duku. It was a lot to understand, and a lot to come to terms with. The man I fell in love with, a man who told me he took jobs for various people, who I trusted to tell me the truth, was really a Sith Lord who murdered and lied to me. He was still my Maul. Still talked the same, acted the same, and looked the same. But now, I knew what he really was. I knew this would change things. I didn’t quite know what to do with the information.

  
I did know that my parents told me I had a sister who was taken by the Jedi because she had force abilities. I also grew up on Coruscant, and have been told stories of the Jedi and Sith my whole life. I was told that Jedi were good, the Sith were bad, and it was as white and black as it could be. All I have ever wanted is to live a life away from the Jedi, and the Sith, and corrupt politics and the war. Yet here I am, my love a Sith and everything I had ever been taught being questioned left and right by myself.

  
There was a tense silence between us. I told Maul I was thankful that he saved me, and there would never be something I could do to make up for that. However, I needed to think, and would be out in the garden for a while.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
I walked through the busy streets of Coruscant, having just come from work at the restaurant and was now on my way home. As I neared my run down apartment, I saw a figure hunched over, cloak drawn. I carefully approached, as they were practically blocking the door to my home.

  
“Umm, excuse me?” I began, “are you ok?”

  
The figure shifted, grunted, and said nothing.

  
“You look hurt… what happened?”

  
The figure raised their head, their hood falling off. Before me was a being of a species I had never seen. His skin was red and covered in black markings. He had no hair or scales, but a crown of horns atop his head. His eyes, oh his eyes, were the color of an aggressively collapsing star. The black of his pupils were surrounded by a ring of bright, electric, gold, and surrounding that was a deep red. He was scary looking, but something else about him was so alluring.

  
I invited him inside, against my better judgement, for aid and a place to rest.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
I sat in the garden, the sun once again going down in the horizon. Plants and dirt surrounded me as I was lost in thought. I had been out there for a couple of hours; enough time to mull over new information and what to make of it. I came to the conclusion that the Sith are bad but Maul is not. I also came to the conclusion that he lied to me but he did it out of love. I was not happy with the lies or the truth, but I knew there was nothing I could do to change it. Maul was a sith, and he was also my one and only love. He tried so hard to give me the life I wanted, and I could only be grateful that he would sacrifice so much for me.

  
I stood up from my spot and made my way back inside. The sky was losing light, and my eyes were growing heavy.

  
I found Maul in our shared room, his day clothes still on and his eyes closed as he lay in our bed. He was not asleep, that much I knew.

  
“Maul?”

  
Maul opened his eyes.

  
“I want you to know I love you,” I stated, my voice almost a whisper.

  
“... even after what you now know I am?” Maul asked.

  
“I don’t care what you are,” I began to walk towed him. “I fell in love with you, and I am not about to leave you… even if I disagree with some things… I can’t change who you are, as you have never expected me to change. I love you, Maul,” I now stood in front of him.

  
Maul sat up and took my hands. “You should know, (Y/n), that I will always love you no matter what you think. And no matter what happens, I promise to always be there. I will always come for you.”

  
We leaned into each other and kissed. His dried lips pressing up against mine.

  
I then broke away and moved to the other side of the bed, laying down and not bothering to change into night clothes. I pulled the covers back, and over Maul and I.

  
“... hey, Maul?”

  
“Yes, my love.”

  
“... back in that slavers room… you called me your wife…”

  
Maul let out a quiet rumble of a laugh. “Yes, I did.”

  
“... I like the title.”

  
Maul was silent.

  
“... I think I would enjoy being your wife very much.”

  
Maul then hummed in approval before kissing my forehead. He pulled me to him, my head resting on his chest and his arm wrapped around me. The lull of his heartbeat sung me to sleep. And when I would awake the next morning, I knew everything would be just fine. The worst is over for now, and it was time to move on into a new chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story! Feedback is greatly appreciated. I also take requests, so feel free to send me some! If you like this story and you're into Voltron as well, then you'll love my story, "The Time We Spend"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading my story! I am currently working on the next chapter, and will have it available to read soon. Please feel free to give me feedback or request a story!


End file.
